Unwillful Trading
by R Lucky Crayon
Summary: What will happen when someone from the training camp the Lacy is staying at comes for Kiara? Is it really a training camp, or is there something more to it? Read and Review! [This is a fun story between two authors, Yusuke'sSister and sugar high water uma
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. Sugar high water uma and Yusuke'sSister don't not claim ownership of any Yu Yu Hakusho character. Kiara, however, is owned by Yusuke'sSister. The plot belongs to Yusuke'sSister and sugar high water uma.

Chapter 1.

'Down, up. Down, up. Down, up. Down, oh I hate push-ups so much.' This was the though running through Kiara's head as her year's worth of training was coming to an end.

"Hurry up!" shouted the sadistic, pink headed woman, as she was trying to light one of her cigarettes. "Only 96 more push ups to do."

"Evil, demonic, slave driver." Kiara grumbled. _Down, up. Down, up._

"Achoo! What was that?" _Down, up. Down up._

"Nothing." _Down, up. Down, up._

"Good, ninety more push ups." Genkai sat down, facing away from Kiara, on a boulder about ten feet away from where her pupil was being tortur- doing push-ups. "And don't give me those half push-ups either slacker!" _Down, up._

_Down, up._ 'She must have eyes in the back of her head.' Kiara thought, as she started doing the correct type of push-ups. 'After a year of doing this inane torture, she might think of loosening up a little bit.' _Down, up._


	2. Chapter 2

YS- Hey! You readers may call me Ki-chan. I actually was in the middle of typing up something when I suddenly got a good idea to write another story with one of the writers on this site. I choose, **SugarHighWaterUma **for a couple of reason, but mostly because I enjoy her format and her descriptions and she said she wanted to have more people read her stories. She gratefully accepted my offer to write a story. This however is not related in any way to Unwanted Child, just for fun. So this is my turn to write the second chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long to write, I've been busy. I **don't **own Yu Yu hakusho or Uma's character I only own Kiara. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------

**Kiara's (Key-yar-ra) POV:**

You know that feeling you get in your arms after you fall asleep on it and you pinch a nerve or something? Or if you've never had that how about when you try to do pull-ups in gym and you can't get it, but you really did try? Or when you try to carry in grocery bags and when you finally put them down your arms are exhausted? That's how I felt when I was done with my pushups.

"This is just warm-up?" I said it so breathlessly that Genkai sneered. She whacked me over the head harshly, "Don't breath so hard, and I will not have my student acting like an air hog."

"Well I'm sorry I have to breath to live," I glared. Genkai rolled her eyes and hit me over the head again, this time I decided to just take it seeing how the anger in her eyes was everything, but patient.

Genkai didn't have time for kid games today. She glared, "**Since**, you have an attitude problem I assume it will be double the work for you today."

I counted in my head slowly trying not to kill her. One, two, three-

"Hey! Are you listening to me," Genkai scolded even though I didn't give her answer she whacked me over the head assuming I would say no.

Knowing the question was a rhetorical one, I only mumbled, 'no.' Luckily Genkai's an old woman and her hearing isn't what it use to be. Genkai scratched her chin bored, I blinked and raised an eyebrow, and "You need to think about my torture?"

She hissed, "Plan on running till your legs fall off or do you plan on being a smart ass?"

"Do I have a choice?" I rolled my eyes.

"Legs falling off it are then?"

I really did enjoy my legs; I like to run a lot especially long distance. I don't know why I just like running. Maybe its because I feel like I'm running away from **_him_**. I shook my head as my feet came together and I looked more like a solider, "No sensei."

Even though I hate to admit it, I wish Hiei were here. You see I'm actually Hiei's apprentice since we both have similar powers of fire. Hiei treated me like crap when I use to be his apprentice. It was always with him, 'Yes Sensei' and when he'd ask me if I ever had something to say to him I would reply 'no sensei'.

If I disobeyed him in any way or even look at him wrong Hiei would beat me till I couldn't move. I'm not saying Hiei was like **_him_**. Hiei did it for the best of me he told me, 'No one is going to stop to let you get up. Stand on your own two feet or you will die. If I have you leaving here as a weakling, I will kill you in your sleep'. Several times when I was his apprentice he tried killing me until I got the hint.

With Genkai it was more, lets just annoy the sht out of Kiara and hit her over the head, she really **was** an old woman. Suddenly a voice was heard around me, "Are you having fun Kiara?"

I turned and gave a two finger wave, "Hey Kurama." He nodded and smiled, Genkai growled under her breath, "Kurama what do you want?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders, "Came to see Kiara."

"She's busy."

Automatically I turned on accident and glared at Genkai, "Who are you to decide if I'm busy or not?"

A punch came and I fell off the rock I was standing on. Kurama winced as I fell seeing how it must have been painful. I rubbed my head unaffected by the fall, "Sorry Sensei."

She threw her hand in the air, "Kurama you must have some other reason for being here?"

Kurama shook his head and smiled at me who grinned back at him. To me Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were like my older brothers.

Yuusuke was the brother who let you do anything and would beat you up just for the sake of beating you up, Kuwabara was the brother that worked hard and did what he thought was right, Hiei was the brother who was pissed if you looked at him and didn't want to be bothered with little kids, and Kurama was the older brother that protected you in fights among the brothers and made sure you were safe.

I guess this is one of those times that Kurama wanted to make sure I was safe. I didn't deny my "older brother" his concern. Now Genkai was the grandma that never brought you money, forgot your name, and was easy to tell you how ugly you looked or at the moment she seemed like that person.

She threw her hand up in the air and began to walk up back to the temple, "Go do 15 laps around the temple. Take break in between five each and don't do any shortcuts."

"Yes Sensei," I replied unwillingly.

Kurama watched as I did my laps he encouraged me to keep going only looking up from his book as I passed. I stopped where he was sitting near my 10th lap. I huffed, "When is Yuusuke coming to get me?"

"He says he's on his way," Kurama said hanging up the phone with I'm guessing Yuusuke.

I whined, "I don't feel like being tortured by Genkai as I wait for him."

Kurama looked back down at his book, "Its good for you Kiara we haven't had a mission in awhile," he flipped a page "and we especially don't want **_you_** to get out of shape."

"Why me?" I glared. "Why do I have to work my ass off in this hot summer while you guys relax?"

"Oh," Kurama teased, "would you prefer the mountains with Hiei again like you did last summer?" He patted me gently on the head, "At least in this heat your able to stand back in the mountains was bringing your energy down really low. Be happy your here."

"Why do I have to work my ass off while you read?"

"Because," came Genkai's voice from behind Kurama, " stupid kids forget easily."

"So why isn't Yuusuke working," I groaned noticing I still had 5 laps to go but still just as tired.

Kurama laughed slightly, "Would you rather be Lacy right now?"

Oh, I guess I forgot to mention a person who was like the older sister who was always by my side ready to kick the older brother's asses. Her and I were close in age; I was a year younger and her only thirteen.

She had silky sky blue hair that goes to her waist that was Hiei's key point to pull if she started annoying him. She had the most magnificent eyes that were similar like mine medium sized blue eyes. Lacy lived with a human family with an adopted brother who was a Lightning Apparition.

My demon type was easy I was a fire demon. The only thing I had to be my claim to fame was my ability to take memories away, I was the only one of Yuusuke's team that could do such power. Lacy had such a creative demon type.

She was water, but part horse too. She had these tiny horse ears that she desperately tried to hide in her hair. Usually Lacy would join me in my summer training the first year I met her we both went to Genkai's training, but when I went to Hiei's training and she stayed back with Genkai we kind of separated.

We still talked. On the phone most of the times, by IM, or by email whatever we can get in contact first. We were good friends, but we only really saw each other during training or when we were on a mission.

To be exact Kuwabara was the first one to come in contact with her, literally. He was boasting on from school one day something about woman not being able to do a man's job. I was pissed that he was saying that, but Yuusuke held my arm back and not let me attack him.

Suddenly when we were crossing this street Lacy comes up and throws Kuwabara into the wall. She starts yelling about him being sexist and then she turns to me. At the time I just had gotten into my new school finally getting free of Sir's house by being saved by Yuusuke.

Lacy looked and smiled at me, I think she felt sorry for me, because I didn't have to many friends. When Lacy left that day she came back to school the next morning and insisted we were friends. I had told her, 'I'm not use to having to many friends. Crowds make me nervous'. She grinned and whispered under her breath, 'We both are demons, we could take these humans.'

I found Lacy remarkable she had so much energy and she knew how to uplift my spirits. At the time and even now it's all that I wanted, I wanted someone to pull me up out of the hole I dug from my grave. Her and I are very different; she is happy and eager to help in any sort of way, while I kind of shrink back and kind of hide from problems.

It probably has to do with our pasts.

While she lived with a family I lived with Yuusuke seeing I really didn't have a home, but I loved living at Yuusuke's he was very overprotective and I adored being cared for. When Lacy first brought me to her human home her family gushed over me, saying how adorable I was.

They wanted to know everything about me and I had gotten upset. I hadn't mentioned at the time about my past. That day as I sat in Lacy's room I spilled to her my past, she looked at me and smiled, 'I knew there was a reason you were living with Yuusuke, why you were a half demon, and why your so quiet at school.'

I couldn't help but smile, she hadn't rejected me and what was even better was Kuwabara wouldn't stop talking about her. He talked about her so much that KoEnma felt the need to check in on Lacy and officially make her part of our team.

When Kurama says 'be glad you're not Lacy' well that's a different story. I don't really know where Lacy had gone too this summer, but from what I heard she wasn't enjoying it. It was rumor going around the team that Lacy was at some demon camp where they train you merciless, luckily Yuusuke hadn't had any money to send me, I was somewhat relieved I've been coming to Genkai's daily.

Summer had just started and before I even got to hang out with her she was swept away to learn more about herself and I was stuck here. Yuusuke tried to make up for it numerous amount of times figuring that I seriously wanted to go, but I really hadn't had intention to unless it was to see Lacy.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Kurama. I just hope Lacy comes back."

"Yes, I wouldn't mind seeing her in one piece," Kurama replied.

"Yo Kiara! Grandma! Kurama!" said a voice from behind. Along came Yuusuke wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. The gel in his hair wore off from the hot sun and so it laid flat, Yuusuke waved. "Watsup?"

Running over to Yuusuke, I shrieked as if I hadn't seen him in hours, "Yuusuke!" Yuusuke put his hand on my head as if to say hello to me as Kurama and him threw themselves into conversation. Yuusuke had his elbow on my head as he stood there twirling his keys in his hand.

Did I mention Yuusuke had gotten his license? Yeah it took me awhile too digest that thought too. I can't believe Yuusuke would ever pass the driving exam. He passed amazingly though now that he has his license he's been pulled over about 5 times already. Mostly I was told to sit in the back making sure I didn't go through the windshield when Yuusuke wanted to race one of his friends home.

Genkai who had just been sitting there perked up all the sudden as Kurama and Yuusuke had been in their conversation about today's weather. I looked over turning my head even with Yuusuke's elbow on me. The sudden movement in my head surprised Yuusuke. He looked at me and then at Genkai, "Watsup Grandma?"

Genkai looked at Yuusuke, "Yuusuke you should go home now," she stood up glancing at Kurama as well "you too Kurama, both of you."

"Why the sudden rush?" Kurama blinked confused.

"I have a bad feeling something is about to happen, go home now."

I looked up and watched the weather, "Genkai's is bright and sunny and a nice day nothing bad is going to happen." I shuddered in the thought of Sir deep in my mind, he was still on the loose somewhere and I hadn't let my guard down I was deeply afraid of Sir, my father.

"I don't' care, now get lost."

Yuusuke walked ahead officially taking his elbow off my head and started headed down the stairs with Kurama. Yuusuke yelled back to me, "Yo Kiara! Lets go."

"Huh?" I blinked tearing my eyesight off of Genkai wondering what she was planning. "Coming!" I yelled chasing after them. I nearly slipped on the stairs, but Kurama had caught me, he smiled. "Careful there."

Yuusuke put his hands behind his head, "Sheesh, you think grandma could be any weirder today."

"I'm sure she had a good reason to push us out," Kurama pointed out

I blinked, I was assuming the weather was going to be that 'something bad is about to happen' "Do you think the weather will really change though?"

"Who knows," Kurama stated, "Looks to clear to have any sort of change."

I laughed, "Well I'm just glad to get out of my training!"

Suddenly I ran into Yuusuke who had stopped walking. I muttered, "What is it?" I looked around him to see just a guy standing there. He looked awfully suspicious. His hair was long and dark blue and his eyes were bright emerald green, he had a death glare of an angry lion.

He wore a black cloak and blue jeans and he was extremely tall I'm guessing about 6'5. He wore this smirk and raised an eyebrow, but the silence grew tenser. I was fine personally, but Yuusuke and Kurama were very edgy. They both wore glares of suspicion.

I guess it was easy enough to understand. What would a 6'5 feet guy wearing long sleeves in dying hot weather doing at Genkai's temple? I was the first to greet him jumping out in front of the guys who tried to grab me and pull me back. "Hi are you here for Genkai?"

The guy just smirked, I was just about near him when Kurama had grabbed my arm and pulled me back so I sat down by his feet. Kurama now took a step in front of me. Like I said these two were like my brothers and all my brothers were overprotective.

Yuusuke was the closest to this guy on the last step. The guy nodded, "I'm looking for a Miss Genkai."

"She's up in the temple," Yuusuke said after a short while, then as the guy approached Yuusuke put a hand up, "but she isn't' taking any visitors."

"Oh that's a shame," the guy said sadly "I have a letter from a Miss Lacy from a camp called T.R.A.D.E."

T- Together

R- Our

Anxious

D- Demons

E- Engage.

I heard that it meant like engage in battle, engage in training, engage in life, and engage in learning, ya get the concept? Don't worry, I don't think I quiet understand it, but he did mention Lacy. I jumped up quickly, "Lacy sent a letter?"

"Huh?" The man smiled down at me, "Yes and why aren't you at our camp young lady?"

"I didn't have enough money," I said walking around the car reading all the bumper stickers. This man graduated from college? The car said he did. He had a ton of letters in his car like a mailman.

Kurama smiled weakly as he thought of another "little sister" of his. To the four other boys Lacy and I were like little sisters. "If you give it to us we can give it to Genkai."

"Oh no, no, no," the man persisted "I must give it to someone who knows a Miss Lacy."

"We do," Kurama confirmed.

"I'd feel better if I gave it to the girl," he glanced at me. Yuusuke watched me carefully watching my steps he made me feel paranoid. Finally after a few times trying to get the letter the man said he would just walk up to Genkai and see for himself.

I think the man was about halfway through blinked, "Oh I forgot to turn off my car." He clicked a button switching the envelope in his other hand. He started walking up again. Yuusuke suddenly got nervous, he pointed to his black jeep that had the cover over it, "Kiara get in my car."

"What? Why?" I was annoyed I hadn't heard from Lacy and everyone was trying to keep this letter away from me.

"Cause I said so," Yuusuke gritted through his teeth.

"Yuusuke I-"

"I said get in the damn car!"

Startled I stood there till I realized something. Kurama was tense and he pulled my arm, "Kiara go in the car right now," he slipped a piece of paper in my hand and whispered "and call Lacy."

I hadn't gotten what was going on, but I hopped in Yuusuke's jeep anyway. Yuusuke stood in between his car and Kurama's waiting for me to call. He hopped in the car eventually in the drivers seat. I had been just dialing the number in Yuusuke's cell phone when I had gotten a text it was Lacy.

'7u6.'

Blinking I sat up and looked at it confused, I connected it slowly. It said 'Run'. I called anyway and waited as Yuusuke watched Kurama and me as we waited for this man to come down from Genkai's. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello?" was Lacy's small whisper. I blinked and laughed a bit, "Lacy why are you whisp-"

"Shhh! They'll hear me, whisper please Kiara, you to run as far as you can," she cried.

"What?"

You heard her on the other line other voices and you heard her trying to hold the phone then it must have dropped cause a hang up dial came after that. I blinked, "She hung up." Yuusuke looked over at me as he leaned over the edge. "Stay in the car, okay?" He got out and left slamming the doors shut.

This didn't make any sense I sat back in the chair. "Genkai had said we had to leave because of the weather, but the weather is fine. So she was trying to avoid something else," I whispered under my breath. I glanced back at Kurama and Yuusuke who stood there waiting, "or someone."

"Bravo, your not an idiot," a voice said creepily it made me jump. In the driver seat sat that man. I looked at him, "Get out of Yuusuke's car," I said carefully.

He sat back locking the doors, "Why don't you and I chat for awhile?"

"So start talking," I gripped onto my chair tightly. He smirked, "There isn't any need to be nervous." Why couldn't Yuusuke and Kurama see him? Why? This man looked at the steering wheel bending his fingers over it, "You see I come from the camp the one your friend goes too. Lacy."

"Yeah," I said curiously

"And you see we sent out flyers hoping every little kid demon or half demon could come, but you're the only one from this particular group that hadn't come. We had linked your friend quickly to you and," he smirked more "we forced it out of her."

"So what was the letter for," I asked.

"Patience, child," he teased as he sat fully back to me eyeing me carefully. "The letter is a distraction. Your friends think I'm still up there with the letter, right? They think I haven't come down? What they don't know is I'm in here and my ability is invisibility, you see. I can make so even that fox can't hear me."

"But he can hear me," I stated.

"Not for very long dear," he grinned, "besides he probably thinks your talking to yourself.

I gulped down what was left in my throat. "Lacy went to a school for demon training didn't she?"

He laughed, "What do you think T.R.A.D.E stands for?"

"You sai-"

"**We sell demon children and buy them**!" He finally had explained. So he was never here for Genkai he made it look like he was hear for Genkai, he was here for me! That's why Kurama and Yuusuke had asked me to get in the car! They—that's why Genkai wanted us to leave she wanted to keep me safe. That's why Kurama grabbed me by the arm to pull me back.

The man didn't just looks suspicious he was here for Kiara, me! My face felt at fault, "I see you understand now."

I felt my chest heave up and down trying to stay calm; I could burn my way out of here? He saw this, "Don't try it as soon as I entered the car the room was sprayed with a spray that doesn't allow children to use their powers, even the strongest of them."

"He would have heard the door shut," I pointed out.

"Not if I can go through doors. You see when your invisible your able to go through solid objects."

I looked back wondering if I should pound on the door, I've been in the car with this man for 10 minutes and no one has come back to check up on me? Maybe they all figure that I'm okay?

The man looked at me in the rear mirror, "You know what all those envelops in the car are?"

"What?"

"Bombs."

My eyes widened, he explained further "they are so distracted in what was in that envelope and what happened to that old woman they don't even watch what is behind them."

"What happened to Genkai and Lacy?" I asked angrily.

"That old woman?" he scoffed "In that envelope I brought up to her was a spell that cursed anyone who touched it, besides myself, to stone. Easy and simple. They think I'm still up there with her, but I snuck down here and now look where I am. The old woman stone, those boys about to die in the car crash behind them and you stuck in here, this was way to easy."

"What happened to Lacy? I grabbed his arm furiously, he didn't find it any threat, and I felt very weak against him. He looked straight ahead, "She's been quiet the profit to everyone, everyone wants her for a slave and what not we haven't felt this combination any better. Slowly we've become bored with her, so we asked her of someone of worth. After we beat her down she told us, 'Kiara Higurashi'. We asked, 'what is so great about her'.

I heard the car blow up all the sudden yelled, "Yuusuke! Kurama!" I banged on the windows now, Yuusuke glanced at me and started to chase the car, the man sped down the hill like a maniac, no hands on the wheel he grabbed me and whispered in my head and held me in his grimy hands, 'She said you were a daughter of the Great Fire Lord Taro."

Sir! I will never ever be considered Sir's daughter! Never! Why can't everyone just leave me the hell alone? I wanted a normal life dam nit!

He got so close to my ear I felt unsafe, he let the words roll off his dirty mouth, "You my dear are going to be worth, quiet the profit."

--------------------------

YS- Um. Wow. I just kind of went my own way with this, not really sure what I was writing, but I felt the need to sit down and write and once I sat down I couldn't stop. This guy hasn't even mentioned his name, creepy. Tee Hee. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**SHWU**: Hello readers! I haven't properly introduced myself in the first chapter, so I'm doing it right now! My name is Uma-chan. This might be the last chapter for a while, because Ki-chan will be heading to Japan in the next few days.

**Disclaimer:** Ki-chan and I don't claim any ownership on Yu Yu Hakusho; however, Ki-chan claims all rights to her character, Kiyara, and I claim rights on my character, Lacy. Ki-chan and I both claim all rights to the plot, because we made this story up, so no stealing!

Chapter Three

Recap 

_Sir! I will never ever be considered Sir's daughter! Never! Why can't everyone just leave me the hell alone? I wanted a normal life dam nit!_

He got so close to my ear I felt unsafe, he let the words roll off his dirty mouth, "You my dear are going to be worth, quiet the profit."

--------------------------

**Yuusuke's POV**

What the heck! That camp dude's car just exploded! Everything was fine! That dude went up to see Genkai; Kiara was safe in my car. My car started driving away (I don't think Kiara was driving it…), and that dude's car just blew up! Whoa, rewind.

Dude went to see Genkai, Kiara in my car, dude's car exploded while Kiara was kidnap- Crp. What a great guardian I am

How did I let this happen! Kiara was just kidnapped right in front of me (my car was stolen too), and I didn't even realize it! I'm a spirit detective; I should know how to prevent this from happening.

"Dam nit! C'mon Kurama, we need to catch them!" I yelled so fast that Kurama had no time to respond and I could see by the shocked expression that I was getting a bit worried of the safety of Kiara

"Yuusuke, I believe we should notify KoEnma about this." Kurama tried to explain calmly.

"Screw KoEnma! We need to get Kiyara and beat the camp dude!"

"Yuusuke, we don't know if he even is a representative from the camp. If we contact KoEnma, he might be able to give us some clues as to who Kiyara's kidnapper is." Kurama said trying to be intelligent and fast with his movements in case anything did happen.

"But they are getting away! If we run full on ou- Kurama, did you drive you-" I said cutting my sentence short and asking him an odd, but purposeful question

"No, I walked here."

"Kurama! You have a car, you have a license, you should be driving around picking up girls! Or do you plan on be-"

"Yuusuke. Contact. KoEnma. Now." Kurama's eyes turned a bit gold there and getting testy.

"Oka-"

"Hello guys!" A voice shrilled through the bushes and out came Botan. She was wearing blue jeans and a pink t-shirt, and as always bubbly to the point it was nauseating

"Botan! What is it now?" I was beginning to get ticked that Kiara was in a car with a man we hardly knew and people keep distracting me.

"KoEnma has a mission for you silly…. Where's Kiara? Shouldn't she be with you?" Botan popped her head around Kurama and I hoping to see Kiara behind us. I've always encouraged her to go up ahead, but its almost as if Kiara doesn't believe she's worthy enough for walking up front.

"Kiara was kidnapped a few minutes ago. We were just about to contact KoEnma, then you appeared."

"Oh no. She's the fifth this week." Botan said it so calmly that I wasn't even sure if she was joking or not.

"Fifth! You mean other kids have been kidnapped too!" I screamed, okay well I probably killed Kurama's ears, but come on. "What do you mean? Other kids?"

"Yes, that's what your mission is about. Here, this portal will take you to KoEnma's office. Hiei is already there, and Kuwabara will be there with me in a few moments."

Kurama and I went through the swirling vortex of terr- er, I mean the portal. Fortunately for me, I managed to land upright this time. Unfortunately, Kuwabara knocked me down through a portal right above my head.

"Get off me you big oaf!" I groaned in agony.

"You're the one who got in my way, Urameshi!" Kuwabara argued

"Will you two please stop FIGHTING!" KoEnma shouted from behind his paper-covered desk.

"Alright toddler. Just give us the mission already, we need to save Kiara!" I was trying to get everyone back to the subject of Kiara because god knows what ha-I don't want to think about it right now.

"What happened to Kiara? Wasn't she suppost to be training with Genkai!" KoEnma said confused on why he hadn't seen the youngest of the Spirit Detective team and why she was not at my side of which she often was seen doing.

"The sooner you get your mission briefing, the sooner you can leave, so **SHUT UP**!" I wonder if anyone got the hint that I could be ticked. What do you think?

" Okay, good. Your mission is to infiltrate a demon organization known as TRADE-" KoEnma said short and sweet to the point, but not completely done with his sentence

"Hey, isn't that the camp Lacy went to?" Kuwabara suddenly scrunched his eyebrows as if wondering why if it's such a bad place, why Lacy went. It was a good question, nonetheless.

"Yes, it is the same place." KoEnma glared at Kuwabara for interrupting. "As I was saying, you need to infiltrate TRADE as prospective buyers-"

"Why do we need to buy stuff?" Kuwabara asked again. Kuwabara seems like the type to discuss a movie while their watching it, kind of annoying, I know.

"TRADE trades demon children, detective." Hiei growled through the shadows as if he had some linking past with the TRADE.

"Thank you Hiei. You will need to gather any information about it, the leaders, who started this, etcetera, etcetera. After you have sufficient information, you need to free all of the children you can. Then, if you are able too, you must free the other children that have already been traded, though that is highly impossible as all buyers stay around the camp until the weather cools down."

"If you don't mind me asking," Kurama finally spoke that got everyone's attention. Guess he was trying to soak up as much information as possible "why do we need to gather information when we usually just-"

"The reason for that Kurama is many of the children came from Human World, some off for summer camp, others, like Kiara, were kidnapped. If we didn't have some good information, then the human police will become suspicious."

"What if we blame it on an international occurrence?" Kurama started to get a bit debating and his voice was worried, you could hear it trembling at the thought of his "little sisters" in any shape or form hurt.

"They would still search for answers, and when they don't get them from other country's, well, it might start a war or increase bitterness between already stressful allies. Now, that is all, bye-bye."

-------------------------------------

**Demon World: TRADE Headquarters**

**Lacy's POV**

"Lacy, you _know_ you're not suppost to contact any relations in the other worlds."

I whipped around, almost dropping my cell, my connection to the outside world. Facing me was Tanake Kuro, the over seer of my block. Tanake used to be a slave, when he was younger, but who ever ran the camp saw fit to promote him. It most likely happened because he was well built, his 'manly' (coughsteriodscough) muscles were always showing through his uniform.

"Why are you here, Tanake?" I glared at the over seer, while noticing that my batteries were running low, '_C'mon, hold out for just five more minutes, so I can warn the-_'

"You know why I'm here, gaki," His voice softened, " And how many times have I told you to call me Kuro?"

"Go screw yourself in hell." I said with the pleasant idea of possibly winning a verbal battle.

"Already did that," he smirked, "But if you were with me the next time I visi-"

"I. Am. Not. Your. Pet!" I said hoarsely that gave away that I usually screamed at this guy.

My anger reached its limit. I lashed out at him with my right arm. He caught my fist. I saw a tiny opening, and roundhouse kicked with my left, aiming for Tanake's big, ego-inflated head.

Fortunately, my kick hit its mark. Unfortunately, he was not phased by it, and quickly grabbed my ankle.

"It seems that you are in a bit of a fix." He smirked the smirk. The smirk was filled with the false knowledge that I couldn't beat him. Obviously, he didn't know that I spent the last two years; well summers mostly, training with the legendary Genkai.

"No, not really." I replied with a sadistic smile that said pain. Using my free left hand, I punched Tanake in the groin region. Like all males, Tanake bent over his special area, leaving his back wide open for a final strike. I brought my right foot up, and slammed my heel down into his back. "Wow, it seems that you are in a bit of a fix, Tanake. Oh well, good luck finding someone that cares."

I turned away from the pathetic form that was Tanake and started walking to the outside world. As I was walking, I hear Tanake murmur something that sounded a lot like, 'Oh, your going to get it now, half-breed. You are going to get it hard.' My ears were currently clogged with some water, so I am not entirely sure what he said just then.

Outside was a different world. It was set as if it were a _real_ summer camp; one with kind group leaders hikes and picnics, cabins and friends. I went to a camp like that once, and it was probably the best camp I ever went to. It was everything you would picture about a camp and more. The only downside was that each of the kids at this camp weren't very…. bright; also, they were humans, so they didn't understand me too well.

Looking back, I would gladly take the human camp over this one any day. Here it may look beautiful, but this is all a set up. Buyers want to see us in our 'prime', so now they made this into a beautiful place, but their motives never change. Our camp is just skin deep.

"YO! U-CHAN!" Eh, it was _him_ again. I thought I got rid of him at the waterfalls, just going to have to try again. "C'mon, wait up U-chan!"

"My name is not U-chan, it's Lacy. What do you want, Nabaki? And it better not be something per-"

"Iwantyoutobemydatetothetradeball." He said in under 0.5 seconds.

"Wow, you actually said something that wasn't perverted." I replied in a glaze.

You see, Shishikaro Nabaki was the camps main open pervert. Sure there are other pervs in this camp, but Nabaki takes the cake. Every inch of his 5'8 frame was perverted, or so we were lead to believe. Hell, some of the girls believed that even his 6-inch mane of maroon hair was perverted. "Can you repeat that Nabaki, but slower?"

"I want you to be my datetothetradeball." He said again.

"Trade ball? What is it?"

"It's a ball….."

"What is the motive behind it?" I asked. When you've been a spirit detective you grow this outer shell that everyone is your enemy and every event is out to kill you. At least that's what Hiei said once.

"Oh, that…. Ummmm…. I think the reason is that demon lords are wanting well mannered-"

"So everyone's going to be there?"

"Yes."

"No."

"What?"

"I can't go with you because" I started fake crying. If everyone was going to be there, then I could escape! Then I'll be able to warn the others, I hope they are all all right.

"What was that, I think someone is calling my name, see ya later U-chan!" if it's one thing Nabaki hates, its girls crying.

-------------------------

Human World: Yuusuke's Car 15 Miles From Genkai's Temple 

**Kiyara's POV**

I thought I gotten rid of my past life under Sir, but no, it returned. I was kidnapped and am soon going to be traded as somebody's slave. It's a terrible thought too be back in someone's control

"Why." I murmured quietly, hoping that the man didn't hear me.

"Why?" He looked at me through the corners of his eyes. "Why are you here? Well, that's simple; **your little friend Lacy sold you out."**

"NO! She didn't sell me out! We're best friends!" My mind argued though and asked myself several times if that's what truly happened, I felt devastated, but I tired to remain tough.

"Denial is such a sad thing. You'll learn to live with the facts that this is all her fault. You would be living happily with the spirit detective right now if Lacy didn't sell you out. Lacy could have said someone else's name instead of yours." The man said in a way that I was unsure of if it was the truth or a lie.

"Lacy. Isn't. Like. That." I growled out, the man just continued on.

"There's that temper of yours. Lacy told us to watch out for it, among a great deal of other things. She never even liked you. You were just her pity case for the year. A-"

"SHUT UP! Lacy is not like that! She would _never_ do anything like that to me!" A pity case? Was I forever to be some lifeless little pity case?

"People change, child. Now, keep quiet." He focused his attention on the road once again. I tried to say something, but nothing came out. "Oh, did I forget to mention my other talent, you can no longer speak unless I want to you to."

I focused my best glare on him, he was unfazed by it. Damn him.

I turned my gaze to the window. It looked like we were in the industrial section of the city. The buildings were big, gray and rundown. The road started to narrow, until there was nothing in front of us but a warehouse.

Wait, a warehouse! We are going to crash! I tired not to look surprise, but I guess that didn't work. The man turned to stare at me. I spared him a glance before focusing my attention back on the warehouse in front of us.

"You seem scared. Have you ever been to demon world?" he said sweetly, it was sickening. Truth was, even being Sir's daughter; I was never ever to demon world except with Yuusuke. The very fact I was close to the fire realm terrified my body.

Just as we were about to hit the warehouse, a bright red and orange portal popped up in front of us. It didn't look like the portals I have been through before. Botan's, and all the other ferry girl's, portals were blue with hints of white, and they felt strange, a good strange. This portal felt evil… like whoever created it has been to all seven layers of hell and back. My last conscious thought was, 'I hope Yuusuke and the others find us, and quick.'

----------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

YS- Hi there! I've been rather slow on my part to keep up with this story so I apologize :**bows:** I've been fine, nothing to report on this life of mine. So I guess I'll just simply say I **do not** own Yu Yu hakusho or Lacy, I only own Kiara. Enjoy!

--------------------------------

**Kiara's POV (Key-Yar-ra):**

It's easy to tell you, that I was kidnapped and was being forced into a world of which I thought I ran away from. I was never to run from the fighting, it was impossible for fighting is my life, I was now entering the world of being nothing more then an item and that trailed back into my past.

To hear such things as your friend who possibly sold you out as a self-benefit, it's insufferable. To think you've put so much trust and so much love into this one person, that within a minute it's snatched away. It's almost as if your hiding behind glass, sound proof glass in which you realize the events and in no way can warn yourself.

Eventually glass shatters, but its to late, destruction has occurred. And so to think Lacy, my friend, a sister, someone who I opened myself up too, to think she was lying when she said she cared broke me into million pieces.

I'll tell you that I've been shattered more then once, several times and some times I can't even remember the amount, but small things such as this one cut me deep. I was devastated.

T.R.A.D.E is a camp, or at least that's what they tell our guardians and parents. When you arrive here, they put you in a room as if you were some science experiment. They don't talk to you only among themselves. They push buttons, put needles in, and all along no one say one word to you. No one explains what's going on, he or she simple try experiments and you are expected to follow along.

Then they talk about something witty, some sort of bidding and who has the highest bid, but you can't really hear them your so lost in your thoughts of what's going on. Your heart is racing rapidly and your head swarming for you to get out. No matter how many times you try to use your powers they still win. And still no one says anything to you.

Eventually, your left alone in a cold dark room with a chair, and your not allowed having shoes on just socks. You wear a hospital gown and your so tired from the experiment that you just don't want to fight anymore, you give up.

They talk funny around here, almost in a secret language, something we kids don't understand. I've never heard of such a language, but I know when they're talking about me. They glance, they glare, and they point. To them you're basically a circus freak.

Your body is limp, your asking for something to eat, your asking where you are, your asking what's going on, and I'm sure some of you may cry to go home. **No one talks to you**, its silence you are practically invisible.

It's hard to imagine what I went through once I woke up form being unconscious, face and voices were unfamiliar, and I felt as if I were in a Twilight Zone. No thoughts ran through my head since they all yelled firmly during the experiments. Just when you think you're alone a man or a woman come in and tell you that they are your new master, the highest bidder in other words, in my case it was a man.

" My name is Sachio Mura, but I want you to call me master." My new 'master' had brown hair that spiked and lay flat messily. He had cold and tinted golden eyes; he looked to be just out of high school maybe around 19-years-old.

Sachio wore a large brown trench coat, a black dress shirt, with tan pants; he had a smooth looking face, though his eyes were pitiless. He was unplaced by my looks or my tiredness, he simply told me his name and who he was.

A woman in the corner in what looks to be in a nurses outfit will nod and write down who knows what, she doesn't look at you only at your master. Sachio read a profile placed on the table and I don't move at all. He then throws it on the table open up to a page, "Read that."

**Case:** 119863

**Arrival:** June 14 2006. 2:47 in the afternoon.

**Bid of Arrival:** 2,000 million

**Final Bid:** 7,000 million

**Blood Type:** O

**Abilities:** Fire and Psychic

**Family:** Mother was Spirit Detective/ Human and Father was Lord Taro of the Fire Realm

**Past:** Mother was killed on a mission and Father beat her senseless. Was saved by the newest detective, Yuusuke Urameshi's and now lives at his homing quarters.

**Year:** Dog

**Medical Issues:** None of which were seen

**Education:** First year of middle school

**Age:** 12

**Name:** Kiara Higurashi

I read the blank folder and I promptly wondered why they put name as the last thing, it made me confused, wonder why they didn't make it the first thing. He tapped his index finger on it, "Is that you?"

"Mhm," I said blankly and a tone that was sad. I was tired and unenergetic. I was worn out and bruised from the constant poking of sharp objects during the testing. He glared and placed his two hands over the desk hunching over me, "Do you know how to speak? Speak correctly!"

Unsure of what he wanted me to say I clearly look at him with apologetic eyes, "Yes," I said and then I was slapped hard against the cheek from him it sent two drops of blood onto my white hospital gown. He yelled orderly, "Speak properly! Do not just say yes! Fix that little immature mouth of yours!"

It wasn't my fault was it? They kidnapped me and brought me into a world of which is unheard of in my head, tell me nothing, then expect me to listen to this so-called 'master'. Unenthusiastically I spoke, "Yes," gritting my teeth, "Master."

The woman in the corner continued to write more things and then spoke, this time, impersonally, "A battle name, sir? What should I place it as?"

Sachio turned his back to me and looked at the door, his one eye landed on I and then on the woman, "The nickname for battles will be Broken Angel." She nodded and then bowed holding the clipboard close to her, "I will return with the nametag."

She opened the door and left, Sachio peered at me. "Stop looking pathetic and stand up straight, I will not have my fighter looking pathetic. Get up."

I looked at him and then stood pushing the chair in stubbing my toe, he was formal and straight to the point. I wonder if he too was once a T.R.A.D.E child,

"I do not allow mistakes on your part, so if you shall make one you will pay the price. You are the highest bid we've had since **Case 119843;** so do not screw it up. I train you and you listen to me any goofing off without my permission in not allowed. Do I make myself clear, Kiara?"

My mind is always somewhere else when people take to long to talk, I watched his emotions and he was completely fine with this, we were never going to be nothing more then master and servant. It was clear, "Yes." He narrowed his eyes I automatically spoke, "Yes **master.**"

I was always weak when I felt other people had the upper hand. I usually had this undying will to keep going and never give up, but when we came onto the grounds of male adults and me as a servant, I was mentally unstable. I would one day listen to them and then the next completely ignore them, my mind was my worst enemy.

"Mr. Sachio Sir?" the woman from before, spoke. She was now standing behind him with a dog tag she bowed politely and not once gave a look at me; he turned and took it from her. He then leaned over and put it over my head and around my neck, it read:

**BROKEN ANGEL**

**Owner:** Sachio Mura

**Bid:** 7,000 Million

**Powers:** Fire, Psychic, and Human

6/ 14/06

He spoke clearly now and then closed his eyes, "You are to be addressed as Broken Angel while in battle, understood? That is your Fighter Name, while around me, I call you Kiara, and you answer, understand?" He seemed in a hurry.

"Yes, Master," I blankly said and then he turned to the woman, "New clothes." She nodded and began to walk away I wasn't sure if I was suppose to follow. So many things I wish people told me, he glared.

"Don't stand there like an idiot, go follow her, she will bring you to clothes and I will meet up with you afterwards. Go!" He pointed out the door and so I followed the woman in my bare socks, before I left I heard Sachio mutter, "Idiot."

Following the woman was rather difficult seeing how she looked like all the other women in the building, but somehow I was able to keep up. This building looked like a famous working place and everything was high-tech and usually metal only couches and chairs were cushioned everything else was metal, wood, plants, sort of looked like a newspaper room or a hospital emergency room.

We ended up at a door that said: Fitting. The woman looked at me and put her hand on the door as it automatically slid open. I walked in and she followed in afterwards. She was monotone never looking me straight in the eye. It was a dressing room filled with racks and racks of clothes.

She rushed through the clothes and headed to a specific one I caught a glance around her neck and I was surprised:

**WILTED FLOWER**

**Owner:** Sachio Mura

**Bid:** 250$

**Powers:** Earth, Human, Healing

5/ 25 /1991

This woman came when I was just born so this T.R.A.D.E camp has been here before I was even born. She came back with clothes and she looked at me strangely, I had a sad tone, though I was calm, "Sachio Mura, is your owner? You've been here since 1991?"

She looked around and then bent on her knees measuring my feet, I let her do so, she continued, "My real name is Ai Hashi I was born 1976, since T.R.A.D.E does not collect children until 12 or older I was stolen when I was 15. I forget how it happened, Sachio Mura is older then he looks."

"He looks to be 19," I said as she measured my waist. She smiled and the laughed it was the most emotional thing I've seen her do so far,

"Master is to be turning 67 very soon. Full Demons do not age as fast as we half-humans do, and so they look to be very young when in fact they are very old. Full demons can live up to be 1000, so Master is still very young."

She handed me clothes and bowed, "Master wants you to wear this and asked me to help you do so." She seemed uncomfortable by doing this then she added, "Since you and I are the only ones to be owned by Master Sachio we are like sisters."

Ai helped me dress in this long black dress like top, that went down to my knees, underneath it were blue ripped jeans, and underneath the top was a long sleeve white shirt, she put black boots on my feet. She sat me down telling me that she had to do my hair, that my hair would be simple. She brushed it as we spoke.

"Ai, why do you work here now? How come you were only 250 while I was 7000?"

"You must stop the bragging of the bid," she commented as she brushed my hair back more, "Master will beat you if you mention your money bid."

"Oh," I said disappointed in the answer. A paused came and then Ai spoke,

"Master gave me away to work as most bids do when they get older, we are still slaves, but children are the biggest ordeal. Once we're old we are given back the human world till we die," she spoke softly, "Master has always had his eye on you. Since the moment I arrived here, which is why he didn't pay much for me, Earth and healing demons are common."

"Yeah, but fire and psychic demons are common too," I said playing with a clip as she brushed my bangs now.

"Yes, but you must understand, you were born when I came here, you were the talk of the year. 'Lord Taro' had a daughter, 'Lord Taro' had a daughter was chanted throughout the streets. When your family went to go live in human world and they heard your mother died, they in full course wanted to kidnap you, when they heard you got away from your father, and they set into affect. Master Sachio was saving up the moment he heard you were born, so I was trained to fight to have you. So here you are," she smiled sweetly.

I guess I was loud enough to hear as she twisted the band in my hair, "I'm not really into the whole fire thing, just want to be a normal kid."

She laughed slightly and then shook her head, "I'm sorry if that's all you were ever looking for, but you should expect more things to come from the daughter of Lord Taro, you're the only one who can enter the throne if your father was ever claim to die. In shorter terms you're a princess and everyone loves a princess."

My thoughts ran on Lacy for a moment wondering what it was like when she came, if someone told her a similar story and so I made it my mission of that moment to find Lacy. Ai continued,

" Life here isn't that difficult, you fight when asked to, you train, they do have a school here and colonies, but this area of demon world is completely blocked off so you can never escape. Masters sometimes allow their servant to roam freely and if you're good Master Sachio might allow you too. School here isn't that hard, it isn't required and they do have dances every now and then. Cell phones are prohibited in this area, some somehow sneak it out of the experiments, but most belongings are stolen when you are brought here."

Hurriedly my mind went to my necklace, my heart started to panic and then I touched my neck to find it was still there. Ai smiled, "Think of it as welcome to T.R.A.D.E" It suddenly hit me that she was a nurse and she hid the necklace and put it back on before and after the experiments. I smiled slightly, but nervously.

Then she heard a small door open and she went back to monotone with a half dazed look on her face, she whispered, "Do as he says, Master Sachio is tough. Do try to keep your necklace hidden."

I put my necklace underneath my shirt and stayed sat in the chair as Sachio turned the comer with his hand in his pocket, "Ai you are no longer needed, leave." Ai bowed politely and I wondered if when she was little that she was beaten like me. It was clear I was not the only one beaten.

As she walked Sachio turned to me and narrowed his eyes, "Come. We have a battle to be ready for tonight." He waited for me to say yes or master, but I said nothing and so he turned his back towards me, "Get up! Now! Lets go!"

Immediately I stood up, wondering why he was angry. Bored already I yawned on accident and so I was grabbed by the neck and thrown into the ground he then turned me over, grabbed me by the shirt, and slapped me. He glared, "Prepare yourself for tonight, and do not take me as an amateur. Now move it!" He threw me on the ground and began to walk away.

I followed more interested and unaffected by this yelling. We walked down the strange halls many kids looked at me following their masters, some with dog-ears, some without, some with strange eyes, and its funny to think how we were in minute's items.

Wondering whether I should speak or not I looked at Sachio and he too looked at me in the corner of his eye, "What?" I raised eyes on interest, "Who is it I'm fighting?"

He opened up a pamphlet and then opened the door out the room. You could hear yelling and screaming outside and begging of mercy. Some just spoke and everything was strange. It was hard to describe at this particular moment. He tapped his book,

"You are fighting, **Case 119843**. Also known as Beloved. The champion of these battles so far."

He seemed uninterested in this Beloved person; in fact if I wasn't wrong he seemed angry when he spoke of them, he spoke. "You are to beat her. Understand?"

"Yes, Master," I said as if I was talking to Sir. Blinking I looked foreword, "Master what's the real name of Beloved?" He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "You know her very well, a good friend," he paused as he grabbed my arm to cross the street,

" Her name is Lacy."

---------------------------------

**Lacy's POV:**

Tanake walked around me in circles as I stood on a large bucket uplifting me from the ground, his footsteps shook the bucket making me difficult to stand at times. He wore gray karate pants and a green Ginny tee. He has a bandana around his head and it tied at the bottom.

Before we came here this evening, I was beaten for the fight I had last with Tanake. I was punished for the cell phone usage in which Tanake has allowed me to keep only if I talk to the ones here, not too many people to contact here. My face was already bruised, but I was ready to fight.

I wore an outfit that Tanake chose, black baggy pants, a light blue belly long sleeve shirt, and boots. Around my neck my dog collar tapped against my collarbone, my hair stayed in a bun and I was too look straight foreword.

"What are we here for?" Tanake asked making the scene between us very dramatic and trying to be motivational. He yelled, "What are we here for!"

"To fight," I said loud and clear. I was never a big fan on the whole pet, master, and you know the basic idea of TRADE. When it was time to fight I enjoyed this for one reason or another, probably because I'm the champion. Who I was to fight tonight, I don't know, but I was ready. Ready to win.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Tanake yelled once more stopping in front of me probably because he was dizzy now, his eyes straight on me. I kept my eyes on the blank brick and dirty wall.

"Win." I said calmly. He yelled louder, "What was that?" I spoke clear and firm this time, "Win! I'm going to win, master!" Tanake grabbed me by the shoulders holding me tightly and shaking me, he happily grinned through his teeth, "I have a 3,000 bet going on this! So you better win! That's the best bet so far!"

My eyes watched him and I didn't respond. My head was somewhere else and even **I** could place where we were. I was so use to this, being yelled and being told over and over again why I'm fighting. Tonight was to be the last match for a while and so I would think of an escape.

He grabbed me and put me on the ground, bending down till he was on his knees looking at me, "You and I both know how it works. Just win. Understand, pet?"

I briefly ignored his pet comment and nodded, "Yes Master." For a while I could hear the crowd cheering around outside, but I tried to hold my excitement. The crowd just got my spirits uplifted, when I first came here, I was afraid. I was afraid of the crowd for they were loud and yelling, it frightened my bones.

A young man came down and raised his hand reveling his child behind him. She had silver hair and two cat ears, she wore black tights and a large sweater that went past her knees, she was from our campsite, her name was Chihiro. It was common for males to get female pets, for (cough) other things. " The settings are ready. We ask Beloved to come to the stage."

Tanake nodded and then looked at me shaking me and now standing up over me, "Win! Win! Win this one Lacy!" he smirked and then got serious, "Don't screw it up!"

Shakily I nodded and then Tanake released me, he pushed his way threw the man and the girl and I followed catching slight glances at the timid girl, Chihiro. We walked up 29 steps; I counted and then arrived in a large hallway with a light at the end opening to the arena.

Walking behind Tanake in the hall I wondered who I would be fighting today, I held onto my necklace and read in the dimmed lighted hallway:

**BELOVED**

**Owner**: Tanake Kuro

**Bid:** 5,000 million

**Powers:** Horse, Human, and Water

6/5/06

Tanake hardly ever called me by my nickname; pet was his favorite and some other ones, which I was sure unaware of. Beloved was my fighter name and I was given it because I was the beloved profit of this year and the specific time and beloved by many fans, the nickname bothered me so.

We stopped when we came to a large gate and Tanake grabbed me by the shoulder whispering in my ear, "Don't screw up." With that he let go and left the hallway. No windows, just dimmed flamed leading up the hallway and then the gate was a lifted sending cheering fans throughout the arena.

The arena was mostly rock which was often good for Earth Elementals, the arena was a circular one that had millions of fans, their were two boxed areas on opposite sides which held our masters, and in the middle was a sign saying **Beloved vs. Broken Angel.**

I never heard of such a name before as I walked to the center to meet my opponent, I wonder who it was. Fans chanted my fighter name over and over and some held signs. The other sold profits sometimes sat next to their master as they gave them tips on how to be like the fighters. The object of this battle was easy; fight until one can no longer stand.

"Lacy." I heard my name be quietly whispered in shock, I tore my eyes from the crowds and to my opponent, Kiara. She looked stronger from when I last remember, her eyes did at least, and she was skinny and I feared she might be getting too skinny.

She wore a pretty outfit and her hair was nicely set, but she was confused and so I closed my eyes, struggling. I bit my lip and looking away from her curious look. I had to fight my friend. I had to fight her our masters awaited and my fans cheered, I had to.

I took my normal position angrily, looking at her up and down, "Kiara." A woman threw a flag in the air and yelled, "Fight!" The crowd got silent after that. "See you've got new clothes," I said.

"Lacy, we don't have to fight," she said being serious and determined to prove otherwise.

"We don't have to," I said playing a mean part in which hope she would forgive me for, "but I would love too." Then before Kiara could recognize I upper kicked her in the head and through the rocks Tanake laughed in the stands.

She got up slowly not affected by it and glared, she had this undying will in her, and as she walked towards me her footsteps smoked. I realized what I had done; she thinks I had betrayed her. _I'm sorry Kiara. I'm sorry._

I realized we were not only a good battle match because we were friends, that she was a Lord's daughter and I the champion, but because we were each others weakness. She was fire and I was water, we cancelled each other out.

Luckily, I had the upper hand; water was always Kiara's weakness she gets weak and distraught in the rain all the time, so I figured this would be easy. Kiara had an undying determined streak. Quiet frankly at times, at this moment when I was suppose to be her enemy and not her friend, I found it sickening.

"It's funny," she said mockingly "your' the one who's the champion and yet you got caught before I did."

I gulped and went straight fore ward. I threw punches and kicks at her side as she dodged them getting some hit and then she threw hits at me, I felt like we were back in training. I threw her back at one point and I heard her master yell, "Get up! Get up!"

She slowly gathered on her feet breathing hard, I wonder if she too knew my dilemma. I stood in perfect fighting stance, I yelled, "Fight me with all your strengths stop fooling around! Now!"

Humorously she laughed as a shadow ran across her eyes, she coughed and I saw her master in the corner of her eye glare, if I beat her, her master would beat her worse. I hated myself at that moment, but I took the challenge. Kiara and I cannot be friends while in the battlefield.

Kiara looked up with this flash of light going across her eyes, grinning, "Now come on—you and I both know who the winner would be."

Tanake yelled from the stance, "Dig inside of her! Find out what she's afraid of! Kill her inside from out! Before I kill you!" I let my heart jump and my breathing became more stable then Kiara's, Kiara was never too fast as I was, she just did things randomly. I had to protect myself and get out of here so I could tell the guys! I had to get Kiara out of here too! For that to happen I must hurt Kiara.

I wish my sentence never came out of my mouth, for I knew it hurt her harder then I could ever hurt Kiara, "Why don't you just go back to your abusive father! Maybe he can actually knock some sense into you!"

Kiara only shook her head laughing, "I have no father, Lacy, and you know that." I wonder what comes over me in battles nowadays, I wonder if Tanake taught me how to get under their skin. Was I really hurting Kiara for my own benefit?

"Well," I said rather hoarsely "I would say your mother, but she's dead." Then Kiara's eyes went wide as if I just had shot her with a gun, her mother was mentioned. Kiara was dearly afraid of her father, deep down, but her mother was her life her only reason to exist.

Then Kiara got personal and I wish she would have never said it, "Tell me your human family, do they know their bitch of a daughter is here?"

I felt humiliated by my family she continued, "Wait a second," she laughed staggering closer, "your adopted, you don't really have a family."

_Forgive me for hurting you Kiara. Forgive me. _

I ran quickly towards her and jagged my right hand pack aiming towards her heart. She didn't see it coming as my shards of frozen water, ice, stabbed her close to her heart. Kiara stood there bleeding from her mouth; she grabbed my hand, as cold entered her body.

Never in my life did I think that I would be fighting Kiara. When water from a water demon enters or touches Kiara she gets sick, normal human rain doesn't make Kiara sick it just weakens her and so when I allowed ice to stab Kiara her body began to get sick, she was weak now.

I pulled my hand from her and she fell on her knees, her Master yelled for her to get up. Kiara shook from the cold, I closed my eyes. On the battlefield we are enemies off the battlefield we are friends, I hope she will allow me to make up for it later, though I highly doubt her master will allow her to leave.

Slowly I bent to Kiara's eyes so she looked, her face looked washed out and her teeth chatted, I whispered, "Forgive me, for I'm about to win." Standing up I looked at the night sky and people cheered the match was over. I had won.

_Forgive me, Kiara. _

---------------------------

YS- Okay well I've used up all the creativity I've had in me in the last two days. :laughs: I'm exhausted from writing this, it turned out to be 11 pages, which I think is a record for me for this story, my longest chapter was 26 pages. I thought this was a good place to end it, and I hope **sugarhighwateruma** forgives me on my part. I've been busy**. :wave:** Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

SHWU: Hello all! I hoped everybody enjoyed the last chapter! Let's have a big round of applause to Kiyara for completing the last chapter before she went on her cruise. And hope that she does not get sunburned! XD; Yes, well, that enough procrastinating, let's get this party started!

"speaking" 'thinking' _somehow important/emphasized_ Yoko mind speaking to Kurama

**Disclaimer**: Yusuke'sSister and Sugar High Water Uma do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yusuke'sSister does own Kiara, and I own Lacy.

Chapter 5

**Recap**

_Slowly I bent to Kiara's eyes so she looked, her face looked washed out and her teeth chatted, I whispered, "Forgive me, for I'm about to win." Standing up I looked at the night sky and people cheered the match was over. I had won._

Forgive me, Kiara.

Kiara's POV 

Betrayed.

Such a simple word, but it expresses so much emotion. Anger, love, confusion, self-doubt. All these things make up this word, yet none of them come even close to how you feel when you are _really _betrayed. A piece of your heart of torn out of you, as the world comes crashing down on you. You've been tricked into believing that a person was your friend, when in reality, they never even cared about you.

"Winner of this match, and still reigning champion, BELOVED!" Was shouted over the speakers. Even though the noise boomed through the stadium, I barely registered it in my mind.

My mind was focused on one thing, and one thing only. Lacy. My friend. My sister. My teammate.

_My enemy._

Lacy smiled at the crowd, then her smile disappeared as she turned to look at me. "Kiara, meet me at the east gate at dusk. Please be there." Her voice was soft, serious, and strong. Wait, why would she want to meet me somewhere? They said she wasn't my friend, that she betrayed me, that's why I am here right now.

"W-w-why?" I said, my voice quivering from that small word. My body couldn't handle the strain of the sickness, and staying conscious. Slowly, my body starting shutting down. It was then, in between consciousness and unconsciousness that I hear something…. Or at least, I think I heard something.

_Because I care._

Enemies aren't suppost to care about each other… what's going on here?

Kurama's POV: Demon World, 15 Miles From TRADE Base 

The portal KoEnma gav-

Don't you mean dropped?

No, he gave us the portal, Yoko (1)

Okay, he gave coughdroppedcough you the portal.

Yoko…. Please be quiet

Never, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. You should probably continue, or else nothing will happen.

The portal gave-

DROPPED.

YOKO! THAT'S IT!

**Yuusuke's POV: Demon World, 15 Miles From TRADE Base **(2)

What does KoEnma think we are, sacks of potatoes? That he could just drop us through these portals without any warning at all! I could probably land if I had a little incentive, hell, I did land…. Until Kuwabara landed on top of me. That big oaf!

Well, anyways, KoEnma's portal landed us about 15 miles away from TRADE Base, 15 miles away from Kiara and Lacy, and 15 miles from saving their butts. We seemed so close, but yet, we 're so distant from each other. What could have happened to them while we were being briefed? Could they have done something to break Kiara even more? Could they have broken the unbreakable Lacy?

"…-meshi… HEY URAMESHI!" Kuwabara shouted into my ear. The sudden burst of noise pulled me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Would you shut up! I'm trying to think here!" I yell at Kuwabara, as he scratched his head in thought.

"I don't think thinking will help us fin-" Kuwabara started to say.

"I KNOW that thinking won't help us rescue the girls, Kuwabara! That's why we gotta start mo-"

"I don't mean them! I mean Kurama and Shrimpy!" He yelled, getting all up in my face.

"What do you mean Kurama and Hiei!" I shouted right back at him.

"DIDN'T YOU REALIZE THAT THEY DIDN'T COME THROUGH THE PORTAL WITH US!"

I blinked… then blink again, as I started to look around for the missing demons. We were standing in the middle of a clearing of what looks to be an extremely dense forest area. The trees surrounding us stood about nine to fifteen feet high, and most of their branches intertwined, which created the illusion of night.

After looking around at everything is view, I gave up looking for them. There was no trace what so ever that the two could have been here. I can't even feel their energy, they must be real far away from here…. Wait a second…. I can't feel _any_ energy. None, nada, zip!

"Hey Kuwabara. Do you feel that?" I looked over to where I last saw him. He wasn't there.

I frantically began looking around for the big oaf. Everything looked the same, as when I tried looking for Kurama and Hiei. The tree still as dark, the dirt still as hard, the orange mob of hai-.

Wait a second, Kuwabara has orange hair! That must be him! I sprinted over to where I saw the orange, I had found him. But he was missing something…. His life.

Kuwabara was hanging from a thick tree branch by a thorn-covered vine. His skin had that unhealthy gray bluish tinge to it, like this had happen to over an hour ago. In the corner of my eye, I saw something red. At first I thought it might have been blood…. But as I turned my head to look at it, I saw that it was Kurama's hair.

I spun around quickly and moved towards, to what appears to be, his corpse. There was no mark what so ever on his body; although, some sort of plant was growing out of his mouth. That must have been what caused his death, some sort of demonic seed got inside his lungs and clogged up his airway.

Something behind me moved, I spun around to only face Hiei… who had his own katana stuck through his OPEN Jagan Eye. Blood dribbled from the eye as it started to glaze over. Hiei collapsed to the ground. The katana was at angle, and the pressure from Hiei's fall made it move upward on his head, exposing a pink organ. _His brain_.

How could this be happening? How did this happen? Who did this? We weren't prepared for… this. I was prepared to do whatever it took to get Kiara and Lacy, but I wasn't prepared to do that by myself after seeing my friends' corpses. _How could this be happening?_

The last thing I noticed before I too fell, was that… nothing had shadows, not Hiei, not Kuwabara, or Kurama… Not even I had a shadow. Is this real?

--- --- ---

I opened my eyes wearily, only to see Kurama eyes only two inches from my own. (3)

"AHH! WHAT THE-" I started, Kurama quickly clamped his hand onto my, currently open, mouth.

"Yuusuke, be quiet. You'll give away our presence with your yelling." Kurama stated coolly. "Can I let go of your mouth now?" I nodded. "Good." He took his hand away from my mouth.

"First off Kurama, whatever lotion you're using, switch it, your hand stinks!" I stated, as Kuwabara snickered and Kurama sweat dropped. "Secondly, how are you alive? I saw your corpse yourself, Kuwabara's and Hiei's too!"

"We never died Yuusuke. You fell out of the portal, and into a bush full of demonic thorns. The thorns poisoned you, and made you go into a part of your brain, which contained your worst fears. Those fear overcame the rational part of your brain and made you believe that we died, nothing more." Kurama explained calmly. "If-"

"Shouldn't we be getting a move on? We already wasted enough time waiting for the detective to wake up." Hiei interjected.

"How long have I been out for!" I partially yelled, before remembering what Kurama said about keeping quiet.

"It's been like… one and a half hours Urameshi." Kuwabara said. "So it's around 4:30 now…."

"WHA-" Kurama quickly clamped his hand on my mouth yet again, muffling my surprised scream. Kurama glared/nodded to me, which easily translated to 'Don't scream again, or else.' I nodded back to him and he released my mouth. "How long will it take us to get to TRADE base?"

"Hiei? You are more familiar with this territory than I am, how long do you believe it will take?" Kurama asked the silent chibi.

"15 minutes." He responded. I grinned inwardly at myself. "For me…. But for this large a group, the security that TRADE more than likely has, and our annoyances… two hours minimum, if we run full out."

Kuwabara and I just deadpanned while Hiei smirked at our expressions. Kurama's gaze turned to the trees as he began to think. Unfortunately, Kuwabara, that big oaf, had to break his concentration with the most stupidest question ever.

"….What bush is safe for peeing on, Kurama?" Kuwabara looked suspiciously at some of the surrounding plant life. "I don't want to end up looking like Urameshi."

"Hey! Watch what your saying! I can still kick your ss no matter how I look!" I replied, waving my fist menacingly.

"Oh yeah, just watch th-" Kuwabara started.

"Could you two please try to calm down. Fighting isn't helping anyone. If you let me have some quiet to think, I will be able to figure out about how long it shall take us to get the TRADE, without running full out." Kurama looked at us pointedly, allowing some gold to tinge his emerald eyes, showing us that he was being extremely serious. Kuwabara and I quieted immediately. A few minutes passed, as Kurama looked around us, his stare hard and calculating, then he finally turned to us with an answer. "It appears that we are farther away from TRADE than we expected. Currently, we are 40 miles away-"

"Forty miles! What the hell! KoEnma should have put us right out of reach of TRADE's security." I said angrily.

"Well, apparently, they expanded." Kurama replied. "KoEnma set the portal to put us right out of reach. They expanded, KoEnam didn't know of it, so, we we're put farther back. Now, if we run at a moderate pace for half an hour, then take a fifteen-minute break, do this for four hours. At the two-hour mark, after finishing our third half hour run, we spilt into two groups, Kuwabara and Yuusuke, and Hiei and myself. Hiei and I will go around toward the back, so it appears as if we aren't in the same group as you two. Once we reach TRADE, we can try to make contact with the girls, or each other and form a plan of attack there. Does everybody got it?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kuwabara and I response simultaneously.

Annnnnndddd… we're off!

Two Hours Later 

So far, we haven't run into any demons, or the so-called 'security' things this place apparently has. This was a good thing though, because if we have taken any time with fighting some thing, I doubt we could make it to trade anytime tonight; or that we would have been able to make it this far.

As the two-hour mark hit, we all slowed down to a stop, and tried to catch our breath. Kurama walked over to a strange purple tinged and plucked a few berries from the branches.

"Kuwabara, Yuusuke, if you tired out in the last half of running, eat one of these berries. Each berry can replenish about a fourth of your energy, it's not much, but they will help." Kurama said, as he handed us each eight berries.

"Thanks." We replied, as we each ate one of the berries.

"Wow, these do work!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Now, when you two feel ready, just keep on running in a straight line toward TRADE, Hiei and I shall be going around, so the next time we see each other should be at TRADE." Kurama stated, then turned toward Hiei and took off.

"Hn. Don't die." Hiei gave us that last piece of advice, and then he, too, took off.

--- --- ---

1 Okay, I couldn't resist the Yoko! He's just so fluffy! And I know that some people say Youko, well….. I say Yoko… so there! If you don't like it, pretend that there's a u in between the o and k, okay? Good.

2 Well…. Yoko was being… difficult, so we had to change the POV to Yuusuke because could describe it better….. since he doesn't have multiple personalities…. Or does he, hehehe.

3 Haha, you didn't really think that I would kill off three canon characters, now did you? Hehe, hopefully nobody will take the fake killing of characters too seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

YS- I broke my foot so I've been a bit behind on everything. I want to get this up as soon as possible. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Lacy, just Kiara.

-------------------

**Kiara's POV (Key-yar-ra):**

**_Seven Minutes and Thirty-Two seconds._**

It only took Lacy seven minutes and thirty two seconds to beat me into the ground and have me swallow my shame. I have never been timed for a match of any match; I was often expected to go down quickly if in one, and I often didn't go down when they anticipated. If I had ever to do so I wouldn't have noticed my time, no one would have, there was nothing to ridicule me with.

I'm for certain, however, if the match were to ever be a timed match it would mock me the same as the numbers mock me now. The words weren't there, but I could hear it in my head:

It only took her seven minutes and thirty-two second to beat you? Is that what you've learn from these two years away from the** home**? I had not only lost, but I had done it so promptly. If you are to act worthless you should be killed, you should have been left behind for Sir to finish you.

I have disgraced my biding, I have disgraced my master, and I have disgraced myself. I was useless and my 7 million dollar bid had gone down so fast to an amount of 900 dollars. I was clearly not living up to my potentials of what they had in mind.

The unconsciousness was seeping through my body. I was not to be let off so lightly. All along for whatever amount of time had passed in between, I was left in a dark abyss with the numbers 7:32 in big different colored neon lights, like in the city of Tokyo.

Compassion? Concern or kindness? Right? I'm use to feeling uncompassionate and being around cold and distant people. That's why it's so odd to be around Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Lacy, and the others.

I suppose I got caught up in the idea that when I came to live with Yuusuke those distant and cold people would disappear. I wanted to lose every thought of reality; only the nice ones are to be in my life from that point on.

When I fought on missions I don't believe I was there, I never realized what I was doing. I just did it and so I never noticed the rage and iciness of my opponents.

T.R.A.D.E had fought me down mentally and physically, and dragging me back into the world I so desperately crawled out of. This match had been a sharp kick in the ass to make me realize I was back and I cannot take my new life back into my past, the rules of the two worlds didn't apply to one another.

If Sachio were to beat me, I would prepare. Failure was not an option. If you are to be victorious you do not act so conceded or you would be beaten. If you were to lose you were to be beaten, there was no clear way out of a slap or a punch.

"Get up," hissed the words of which I were certain of Sir's, but when said again had a much younger sound to it. Sachio? As if it were a school day I twitched in the order and mumbled something I wasn't even sure of what I had said. I clenched my fist as if I was scrunching in all my bones and in between my palm and fingers were sand.

I opened my eyes with a confused look and only raising my head a few inches off the ground as I poured the sand out of my hand. "Neh," I said not even sure if I would constitute it as a word. Getting a sharp pain in my head I sat up Indian style and dusted off my hands rubbing my head.

It was cold in the small room where I was in, look like a shed the only light coming out of the slits in the ground, and the floor was filled with sand. The sand was also dark as far as I could see, not the type of color sand you would find in a sandbox. I was up against the wooden wall and above me stood Sachio holding a lantern.

"Sachio?" I asked raising an eyebrow as if questioning his angered expression and his quietness all at once. I knew what the problem was, but the staring made me question why he wasn't saying anything. Apparently actions speak louder then words.

I was sent farther into the corner as Sachio held his fist in the same place of where my stomach took place. I kneeled over on my knees and began to throw up as he continued the lecture and set the lantern down. "So you are human," mocked Sachio as if being human was a sin. (Oh I had forgotten here it was.)

I struggled to get on my feet again, but I had fallen on top of a rock hidden underneath the sand. I felt my knees slightly bleeding and stinging from the sharp impact, but I apologized to them mentally and got back up. My eyes searched in the slight darkness for Sachio.

Sachio, like my drunken father, staggered over to me putting his hand as if to send another punch, I turned awaiting the hit and it came to my face this time sending my nose into a bleeding fit. "It's Master, to you, bitch." I held my nose in my sleeve as it soaked through it, around my arm, and on to my pants.

Putting my hands up to my nose was a mistake because I had rubbed it with my sleeve, which made my cheeks, and underneath my eyes to have bright blood stains. As I performed this try to rub off the blood Sachio crammed my face in between his pointer finger and his thumb.

I can't help it, nowadays, everything the way people touch me or talk to me, I relate to Sir. I'm trying so hard to forget my past, but how do you forget something that affects your future? Sachio looked like the way Sir would look at me to tell if I was lying. I avoided the look at Sachio and unlike Sir he didn't force me to look at him, he found it disgraceful to look at me.

"Well, well," Sachio continued to coon as if he cared, "we sure showed them tonight, didn't we?"

I stayed there looking in far, right, bottom corner as if my gaze would burn a hole through the wood. The only thought of my mind was Lacy. How could she betray me like that? How? What had I done to her? Maybe I said something, maybe I-

"You little asshole," Sachio said throwing my head back into the wall and having me slid down the wall. "No wonder your father beat you, you're a disgrace to all of us and deserved to be punished for being so god damn weak. I should leave you here for the C class demons to eat your organs and skin as if you were nothing."

"Then do it," I said angrily, "if I'm worth nothing then you should leave me here." Sachio turned at me like I had said the most atrocious thing in the world, "Leave you?" Sachio scoffed placing his hand on the wall the one I thought he would turn around and hit me with; he placed it above my head, "Leave you here!? You may not be good at anything, but I will **make **you be good at things."

Supposedly what he said before about the C class demons was not to be taken literally.

I closed my eyes and buried them into my knees. Sachio growled, "Stop acting like this, and get the hell up! Now!" Sit, Stay, Fetch, Go, and Heel. When did my life become confined of dog? Still like a loyal dog I stood up.

I am a dog, I said to myself. No matter how many times anyone beats me, no matter how many times I'm insulted I'll stay by you and when I curl up and die I will still feel like I'll still feel like I was the one who let **you** down.

"You know," Sachio said rubbing his temples. "I could kick your ass right now if I wanted too." Why did people need to inform what they couldn't or could do? What purpose did that have exactly? Its as if saying 'Sorry—I could do this, because I don't feel like it.' Lazy jackasses.

Nonetheless I let Sachio finish his sentence, "Get the hell out of my sight, I don't want to see your repulsive face," that wasn't a new line, I get it I'm ugly "let the fans and streets beat you, I'm to tired too."

I stood there as if having his words were merely a lie I wanted his full consent to do so. He looked at me with glazed over eyes almost as if he had been crying. Just how much was on this bidding, again? Did I embarrass him? He put so much faith that I could win for years, he only wanted me, and I did this too him? It wasn't as if Sachio was such a bad Master, but it wasn't as if he was great. He allowed so much freedom and I was to ask little question about it. If told do something, I do it and my payment would be light beatings. Was he trying to get through me mentally?

"Damnit," Sachio finally growled pointing his finger outside the shed door that led into a field of dirt, "Get out my sight!"

As if splashed with water on my face, I blinked my eyes a few time and ran out the door only looking back once as Sachio slammed the door behind me.

----------------------------------

**Lacy's POV:**

I wanted to ask Tanake so many questions that I knew he couldn't possibly have the intelligence to answering too. Was it worth it Tanake? Was it worth it to fight my friend and betray her? Who was I? What have I become?

Even as the fans cheered my name, and I saw Kiara crumple into the ground arguing with her for being like this, I felt no remorse to kill her in that instant. I felt overpowered by my dark, inner demons in my soul.

Kiara was a good fighter, before this summer, we trained a lot together. I had endurance and I knew how to dodge much better then she knew, which was ironic for both our backgrounds. Kiara was easily sickened during the winter, but she continued to fight, her spirit was nothing I couldn't ever amount up too.

My attacks were intelligently used; I made calculations and counted steps to when I should attack. Needless to say, when I was first brought among my powers Kurama was the one to teach me. Hiei taught Kiara so she lacked in plans and intelligence, but her constant, yet random, attacks were enough to disturb my plans.

Kiara had a more powerful hit then I did, she put all her energy into her attacks as I put all my energy into my thoughts. Therefore, Kiara was a better fighter.

I was a good defender, but I wasn't going to get anywhere with defense, so in the spring Kiara and I began to switch roles as I taught her how to defend and she taught me how to attack. We became nearly inseparable.

We made an amazing team and Kiara admitted I had far surpassed her, but that's how it worked with friends. You think your nothing and the other friend is amazing when she thinks your amazing and she's nothing. She said never to call her a better fighter we were equals.

With all the training Kiara and I had done that spring she told me her weakness and I failed to tell her mine, I never got the chance too. I was fascinated with Kiara's weakness and maybe my demon side wanted to know for when the time did come, when we had to fight one another. I promised myself though that I would never attack Kiara in that way, I knew how deadly it was to her and how hard she has been trying to overcome it. Three months later—I had done exactly what I said I wouldn't.

"Beloved," said Tanake, far up ahead in the market place. He looked at me confused and then turned back waving his hand ordering me to follow. I must have stopped walking into a daze. People shrilled and gasped as I walked by, but as usual I ignored their stupid adoring.

The market place has a large dirt path with run-down, condemned, or fairly dusty buildings that sold outfits, trading cards, food, weapons, bars, and stuff like that. A lot of people lived on the outskirts of this village.

In the center of the village was a large fountain and behind the fountain was a windscreen TV showing the fights lives, since it was hard to get a seat. I was never sure how many demons and dealers lived in these villages, but those of whom I met gleefully and persistently adored me. The village was about 20 miles away from the camps where the traded children stayed.

I followed Tanake who boasted on about how **he **won the fight as fans asked him in the streets. With each fan, the story got more intense and exaggerated each time. From the story we told one fan, I had supposedly gotten her down with one blow, Tanake ignored Kiara's several dodging beforehand. The time never changed though—I beat Kiara in seven minutes and thirty two seconds.

While Tanake munched in food of all sorts and I ate a dumpling I was so **_graciously _**given. We sat at the water fountain edge as Tanake attracted many people and continued to go on and on about the great victory. I didn't see the greatness; I was the champion, wasn't I? This should have been probable. I ate silently.

As Tanake got to the part of where I stabbed Kiara I became infuriated, Kiara was being taken as a joke, a fool and I wouldn't stand for such a charade. Even if she were my enemy, no enemy of mine would be so foolishly verbally beaten down. Kiara's knows so much of that already.

"Tanake!" I glared at him as my fists clenched and everyone must have backed up a step or two. "You've bragged long enough, shut up."

"Eh?" Tanake said leaning over me and going to reach my face, I raised my hand to stop him, "You've got something to say, pet?"

"Do not underestimate the one they call Broken Angel, you've yet to see what she can do. Stop this travesty." I had sounded so odd the way my words were said, but to get to him, I had to speak in a way that he would understand.

"When did you start lecturing me, pet," Tanake asked in a pissed off voice as if my punishment for acting like this was a cool thing to do in front of his friends and admirers. Why was it so cool? If you saw how Tanake disciplined me, they could learn how to train their 'pets' and possibly have a chance to win, right?

A man maybe around the age of his late 20's and early 30's who had been eagerly listening to Tanake suddenly grabbed Tanake's arm. He tugged on it and muttered, "Broken Angel approaches, sir." In the T.R.A.D.E. camp if you did not own a child you were a low-life and everyone who did have one was higher standards then you, therefore you address those who do have a child as Sir or Ma'am.

Kiara was waking alone, which is a dangerous thing to do without your master. She had her hands swinging in front of her, her shirt was stained in blood, but she went on as if this amount of blood was normal. Her hair was almost all the way out, and on her pants was mud that showed when she walked they were too long for her.

She was looking at all the buildings and trying to ignore all the insults as she passed. They yelled 'you bitch, go home' and 'you're a disgrace to all of us!' Tanake who pushed through the crowd, who everyone terrifyingly moved after the first hand motion from Tanake, yelled. "Well! Look who decided to show up!"

What a wonderful introduction. Wasn't it? I stayed behind Tanake with my hands glued to my side waiting for Kiara's eyes to reach mine. She stood there overpowered by Tanake's height, but her eyes forced fire in them as if she was ready to fight. Silence. Tanake growled and bent down,

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here as if you're worth something! Where's you god damn master? Hm?"

Kiara looked over at me for a moment as if questioning why I wasn't saying anything. Doesn't she know? If I spoke and made a disdained my Master I would be hurled into beatings. Did that sound selfish? I lingered the right time to take Kiara away from here.

"I don't think, that's any of your concern," Kiara said flatly. The crowd muttered and questioned one another why Kiara was having such an attitude. I stepped one-foot foreword, and gulped. Tanake don't hit her.

"Seems like he didn't punish you enough," Tanake growled raising his hand, "I'll finish the job!"

I ran towards Tanake as I went to go grab his arm. "Tanake don't!" Not only was this bad to do because deep down I still considered Kiara my friend, but it was against the law. If you are not the child's master you weren't allowed to touch her unless given approval of the child's master.

Everyone did it however, everyone beat other people's children, but it wasn't allowed. Sort of like how everyone warns people, with their headlights, there is a cop up the street. No one was allowed too, but the majority of the population did so.

Out of nowhere Sachio had come, his hair swayed in the wind and his hand caught Tanake's arm in mid-air. Sachio's eyes tested between life of devils and saints. He glared evilly, "Best keep your hands to yourself, Tanake."

Tanake stood there releasing his arm from Sachio's arm and muttered under his breath, "Go to hell." Sachio gave me one glance before turning his back, "Lets go Broken," he said being too lazy to pronounce the Angel part. Or maybe, he didn't think she was much of an angel. She followed him accordingly not even looking up at me.

"Wait," I said quietly that would have clearly not been heard by anyone but myself. Actually Kiara was the only one who heard me. I let go of Tanake's arm and stepped foreword, "Can I please talk to Kiara alone for a few?"

The crowd gave a small murmur and everyone was a bit shocked by my question. I know Kiara and I were viewed enemies, but behind the scenes even if Kiara was confused if we were friends or not, I still considered her my friend.

To make sure she was safe, I'd have to detach her thoughts of our friendship, I had too. Sachio pointed his pointer finger at me with it shaking slightly, " State your terms."

"To speak, merely." I said plainly looking at Kiara trying to get her to fight for this privilege. She got the hint and stood in front of Sahcio now, "Please Sach--Master, just a minute. I promise I will come right back."

Sachio and Tanake looked at one another, Tanake growled under his breath with his arms crossed, "You've got 5 minutes." Kiara who stood halfway between Sachio and Tanake, watched me for a moment if not sure where to go. I ran over to her, seizing her fragile arm and dragging her behind me.

This reminds me so much of our pasts when we were late for school; I would always drag Kiara behind. Only when we were running to school the tension was of the tiredness and this time the tension was because of betrayal. I dragged her into an alley somewhere not too far from the fountain and we both tried to catch our breaths.

Similar to the way I was thinking, before I put Kiara into the ground, I muttered 'Forgive me Kiara. Forgive me' For I was officially at this point, going to tear Kiara apart and make her believe that our friendship was nothing. Maybe this was selfish or maybe not. Tanake…Who was I? What have I become?

---------------------------

**Reader's POV: **

The alley was dark, but still light enough for shadow demons to fear this particular alleyway. Kiara sat on a wooden crate filled with packages of sugar and flour that the building next to them used to make pastries of all sorts.

Lacy sat against the brick wall that had numerous amount of graffiti in odd and weird language of which Lacy was sure no one would be able to read. A ladder was folded up and against the corner of the alley, pipes and wires let out smelly and mucky old water. They were only given 5 minutes and somehow even though they both had to say so much they found themselves in impeccable silence

Oddly enough the one who wasn't even sure what to say, Kiara, had started, "Lacy—I don't think we should be here."

Lacy who was still in the moment trying to catch her breath looked at Kiara, how tiny Kiara looked nowadays and Lacy couldn't help, but wonder if she too looked just as tiny. She thought of all the countless meals Lacy had to miss to pay for her failures before becoming the champ, "What do you mean?" Lacy said as if old time sakes "I want to let you know were still friends."

Kiara was known for her fire and to come along with that, her fire attitude. "What the hell are you talking about," Kiara said rudely "Friends? You think were friends?"

"Kiara, I understand your angry," Lacy tried to ditch her thoughts of hurting Kiara and explain her plans, but she knew from the beginning Kiara wouldn't understand her plans anyway.

"Angry?" Kiara asked throwing her hand back and stepping foreword, "I'm god damn pissed! You attacked me with my weakness! I could have died!"

There was no way Kiara was to ever understand Lacey's plans to get out of her and tell the others about this. Kiara had ultimately thought that she was using Kiara as a decoy to get out, therefore why changed an already set mind. That's like trying to move a car with one person, its just too difficult.

"You better start living up to your standards, Kiara," Lacy said bitterly with a sudden change of thought, "If you are to ever beat me."

"Why prove something?" Kiara said narrowing her eyes as if being smart "That we know I can do. I don't need to prove myself." Kiara had certainty grown an ego overtime and perhaps that was from the constant reassurance from the others and Lacy. Kiara thought she was nothing they convinced her she was something and thus gave birth to Kiara's big ego.

Lacy was only a year older then Kiara, though both in the same grade and Lacy had always been better in school. Kiara never had the drive to work so hard, and Lacy towards the end had gotten bored enough with school, so she allowed her grades to drop.

"My, my Kiara, I didn't think it was possible but you have gotten even more stupid, over these past months. You say you don't want to prove it? Or maybe—you know you can't, I've never used your weakness against you, which is the reason you've beat me so often, but now that I have, you shrivel up in fear and say you don't want to even fight me."

Kiara who stood there as if lost in the long paragraph Lacy said, "What do you care? You've got fans and your master, fortune, he must have really punished you to get you this far." Kiara wasn't even sure if what she said had made complete sense, but she had tried to back it up.

Lacy put her head down and began to argue with herself that if this route was the best route to go by, this would make Kiara and Lacy so angry towards one another. So much hostility drawn out, not an ounce of kindness, this was the only way.

"Your father clearly didn't beat you enough, since you're still an ungrateful bitch," Lacy said utterly.

Kiara paused for a moment catching her breath and wondering if attacking her was the right thing. You could see her fist shaking, but she didn't attempt to hit her. Lacy was right, Kiara was afraid because Lacy had used ice against her and now it terrified Kiara. Instead of hitting her Kiara began to walk away past Lacy,

"I bet your asshole of a master fucked you up pretty bad to turn against everyone who accepted you. He doesn't accept you, just like your parents didn't."

With that last sentence from Kiara at that instant Lacy grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, growling and spitting out words,

"You are just jealous! You've always been jealous of me! You didn't want me around when I came with you and Yuusuke on missions. You wanted to be the only one and now that I've finally found a place where people adore me, you're jealous! Listen up, you piece of dogsht, your father beat you for a reason, you did bad things, you killed your mother! Your mother—your mother probably killed herself because of you!"

For a moment it was silent, the whole word shook, but no noise was made. Was this all happening? Was this feeling in Kiara's body really tensing up by the minute? The only words that muttered in Kiara's mind was _killing kill her_Kiara's demon is too powerful even for her father, the only one too stop her demon was herself and so Kiara tried to shut it up before it let loose.

Throwing Lacy back into the wall and over the box crates into the mud, Kiara turned, the alley got darker, and darkness from the rainstorm clouds coming up overhead had caused it. The only thing in color were their faces that half of was already being unseen by the dark coming, Kiara's bright blue eyes glared into Lacy's as she turned to leave.

"My mother is dead. Lets get that out, she's dead. I don't have a father, for the record, and Lacy?"

Lacy looked up, stepping up from out of the puddle. She couldn't believe how hard that push was, usually Lacy would see such a thing. Kiara's eyes bright blue eyes met with Lacy's similar color eyes, only a bit darker. Lacy didn't even ask what or anything, their eyes just met meaning for Kiara to continue.

"No one stays number one forever," Kiara said quietly.

Lacy smirked and then cocked her head, "You best to heed those words. Does this mean you'll put up a fight next time?"

Kiara nodded only once and then turned her back as Lacy got up slipping her shoe back on and rubbing her face. As the rain came the girls realized what this meant from now on. They couldn't be friends, they couldn't see each other more the enemies. They must fight and win so that in the future they will have a re-match testing their true potential.

On Lacy's side she planned to get out before the match, everything was working. Kiara would become number 1 because she will think that she would be getting a rematch, and her master wouldn't beat her any longer due to all the success.

Lacy would slowly decline her importance slipping into the lowest of the low fighters as she took beatings of her master, her master will sell her to an idiot for that's who she would deserve at the time, and they she will escape to find Yuusuke and the others, tell them of this camp, and they will save Kiara. What a plan, what a plan, but she must hurt Kiara to do so.

Kiara saw this as a re-match she didn't want to be shown as a mockery to anyone, she has experienced that too many times in her past. As Kiara head over to Sachio she let the shadows cover her eyes and she looked down as if not worthy. She muttered,

"_If she wants betrayal, then betrayed she will be."_

---------------------------

YS- I'm sorry this took me so long to get up! I really think I made Lacy sound too evil, but Lacy is really just there to get her and Kiara out, it's a plan. Hee-Hee. It's a bit of a short chapter and I planned to have an YYH boy moment, but I will have to do that next time. Enjoy!


End file.
